Forced Together: New Beginnings
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: Continuation of "Forced Together". Mitch (BajanCanadian) x Jerome (JeromeASF) Explicit Language Warning
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
I thought I might continue this series. You know, after Mitch was ok and everything. This is a Pilot Chapter, meaning that if this doesn't launch as well as Forced Together, I might not continue it. So please, if you like it, leave a review, a favorite, show me what you like!

I only ship their minecraft skins.  
I do not own Mitch or Jerome, or any of the other names mentioned in this fic.

Chapter 1:

Jerome P.O.V:

I woke up, and was always happy to see Mitch was by my side. He had moved in with me about a month after my 'birthday present', when he proved to me exactly how much he loved me. I sighed in content as I always did in the morning when I saw Mitch's sweet face next to mine, sleeping. He looked so youthful in his sleep. Not that he wasn't always young. The boy was 19, but when you grew up the way Mitch had.. worry, stress, and regret took it's toll on his face, making him appear older. The lines in his face, specifically his forehead and the corners of his eyes, spoke of a rough past, and the dark patches that bloomed underneath his eyes, no matter what he did to try and erase them, told me that many nights for him were sleepless. I secretly feared for him. As happy as he seemed right now, I'd seen him in darker times, and it made me shudder just to think of them. I could tell that any large event could send him flying over the edge, and I was ready and willing to protect him at any cost. I pushed the thoughts aside as I got up gently, as to not disturb him. Today was one of those rare days that Mitch slept later, when I didn't walk into the kitchen to find him at the table, hands wrapped around a coffee mug, staring off into space with a perplexed look on his face as he thought about Notch-knows-what. I put on the coffee and sat down with my phone to read the barrage of possibly drunk texts from Adam and Ty. The two often went to the bar on Friday nights, and last night was no exception as I read them. I put my phone away and began to prepare breakfast. My eyes widened as I watched the large frying pan slip from my grip. I winced, even before it hit the ground, as I prepared for the inevitable. It clattered to the floor with a violent crash.

"Fuck it." I cursed under my breath as I shoved the pan back into the cupboard and sliding two pieces of quiet toast into the toaster as Mitch stumbled into the room, mumbling.

"The hell was that?" He muttered sleepily.

"I dropped a pan. Sorry for waking you." I watched as he poured a steaming mug of coffee.

"Yes?" He asked, turning towards me after noticing my stare.

"You just look cute, is all. Bed hair and all." I winked. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Ok.." He said, eying me warily.

"What?" I asked, putting my hands up in a 'don't know what I did wrong' gesture. He ignored me as he sat at the table. He suddenly groaned and rested his head on the table, covering it with his hands.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned. I crossed the floor quickly to him.

"Just.. tired. Nightmares all night kept waking me up." He shrugged. I knew it was something more than just a plain old nightmare.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked gently.

"No, I don't really remember them." He sounded truthful. I nodded. I wouldn't prod him. He would talk about it when he wanted to. We sat in complete silence until my phone rang, making us jump. The number was new to me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

Mitch P.O.V:

I sat silently, waiting for Jerome to finish talking. I watched as his expression grew from surprised, to concerned, to grim as the other person talked.

"I'll be there." He hung up. His face held the same dark expression.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing that I want you concerned with." He got up and went to the bedroom, pulling his suitcase from the closet and stuffing it with clothes.

"Where are you going?" I started to get worried. He stopped and walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That doesn't matter, to you at least. What matters is that you stay here, and take care of the house." He forced a smile, but a terrified look in his eyes told me that I should worry.

"Can you at least tell me when you're coming back?" I sighed.

"Within a few months." He replied.

"A few months?!" I gasped.

"It's something I gotta do. I promise I'll come back." He hugged me. He closed the suitcase and headed towards the door.

"I guess... I'll see you soon." He left. The back of my mind reminded me that that wasn't his normal good-bye, but I turned anyway and walked back into the house.

"Mitch! I forgot something." Jerome turned me around, and I was stunned as he took me into the most passionate kiss that I had ever gotten from him. The kiss in the cave, when we first realized our love for each other, was nothing compared to this. He held the kiss for about 10 seconds before letting go.

"Love you." He whispered, turning and leaving again.

"Love you too." I replied. I watched him leave, and I swore I saw tears falling from his eyes. My mind screamed at me that where he was going, was a dangerous place.

Short Jerome P.O.V:

As I left the house, I was unable to hold back the tears. I was angry that I couldn't bring myself to tell him where I was going, but it was for the best. It was that one thing that would definitely send him flying over the edge. And I wasn't willing to make him do that. I dialed a number on my phone quickly.

"Adam, I need you to tell the group something. Everyone but Mitch." I ordered as soon as he picked up.

A/N:  
Dat cliffhanger doe! Where's Jerome going? Who was calling him? Will Mitch and Jerome's relationship survive the next few months?  
Find out in the next chapter!  
And remember:  
Favorite, review, let me know if you like the story!  
ShipFicsRus 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for not updating sooner! Intense writer's block, and I had some graphics orders I had to really push for these last few days! I was working more on The Boy with the Golden Dogtag more because it was better-received than New Beginnings was. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Mitch P.O.V:

The first thing I did was call Jordan. I knew that to me, he was the most caring friend I had.

"Hello?" His voice answered.

"Jordan? Do you think you could come over? I need to talk to you. Someone." I realized that I sounded desperate, the way that I was holding back tears was affecting my voice.

"Sure. I'll be right over." He sounded concerned, like he knew that something was wrong. I hung up and sat on the couch to wait.

In record timing, there was a knock at my door. I hurriedly opened it, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down in tears as I saw his worried expression, and he pulled me into an embrace, as he always did when I cried and nobody was around to console me but him. We somehow ended up on the couch, with me crying into his shoulder and him desperately trying to calm me.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" He asked softly when I had calmed down enough to talk.

"Jerome, he just left, and he wouldn't tell me where he was going, or why. All he said was that he'd be back in a few months." I heaved a shuddering sigh as my body tried to produce new tears, to no avail. When he didn't speak for a long time, I looked up to see a sad expression as tears burned the corners of his eyes.

"He didn't tell you?" He whispered.

"No.. do you know what's going on?" I asked. He closed his eyes.

"Jerome was called into the army to fight an oncoming zombie siege. He called Adam on his way to the base, and Adam told everyone, except for you apparently. I guess Jerome asked him not to." His voice faded as I heard the words 'Jerome was called into the army to fight an oncoming zombie siege'. Memories flooded back to me from my childhood, and I wasn't able to control them. The faces of my neighbors as they were torn up by zombies. The faces of my parents, and brother too. All half-wild, as blind terror rocketed through their body mixed with the pain of flesh being ripped from their bodies by the monsters. I was just 9 when it happened, and I had run. I was only able to escape because I had been returning from a hunting practice and was near the forest's edge. From then on, I slept, but just barely as I had vivid nightmares every night of that event. I tried to run from them, but they always came back. By the time I was 16, I had found my way to Spawn City, a city that was about half-way around the world from my village. I took refuge with Team Crafted, after impressing them entirely with my sword and survival skills. 7 years of surviving on my own helped me become who I was today.

"Jordan? Did you know that I'm an orphan?" I asked him suddenly.

"No, I didn't. I only know what you were willing to tell me." He replied with a surprised tone.

"Well I am. In fact, I have to say I'm sorry. I lied to you and the rest of our friends about my past."

"So you're an orphan. It doesn't change anything." He shrugged.

"No, that's not it. I wasn't born and raised here in Spawn City. I came from a village half-way around the world from here. I came to Spawn City after 7 years of surviving out in the wild alone. My family and friends from that village are all dead, because of a zombie siege." I looked at him. "I'm sorry." I finished.

"Mitch, you are an entirely different person than we thought we knew, aren't you?" He asked, with a gentle smile. "But don't you see? You didn't need to lie. You could have just told us."

"I never really liked to talk about it." I admitted.

"That's easy to understand." He nodded. "Jerome's a tough bacca. He'll be fine." He assured me.

"I never doubted his skills until now. I just hope that the others will work as hard as he will." I sighed.

"I'm sure they will. They recruit only the best."

"Thanks, Jordan." I finally felt calm again.

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you need me. Now come on, let's go get some food."

-later-

I lay in the bed, but my mind refused to sleep. The bed seemed too empty without Jerome. Cold, even. My thoughts mercilessly went through every bad thing that could happen to Jerome. What if he didn't survive? He'd be another face among the dreams, another soul lost in the sea of those I loved that fell to the zombies. The zombies seemed to focus on destroying my life...  
I sat bolt upright. My mind raced with calculations. If zombies walked at just under half the speed humans did.. and if the zombies truly were hellbent on coming after me, the only survivor of my village.. it would take about 10 years for them to walk halfway around the world to my 7 years... That meant that the zombie siege coming could be possibly the same group that killed my village.  
I was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. I yawned, and fell back, asleep before I even hit the pillow.

-later-

I was not going to get used to not waking up beside Jerome. I was thoroughly convinced that the zombies Jerome was fighting were the same ones from my past, and I flooded with guilt as I felt like Jerome was fighting my battles for me. 'I'm the one who should've been recruited, not him. He shouldn't have to be at risk.' I thought as I got out of the bed. 'I wish I could just replace him in the army.' I continued thinking as I put on the coffee.  
"Then maybe he'd be ok." I said out loud as I sat down with a mug of steaming caffeine. I wasn't hungry. In fact, the thought of putting something in my stomach made the coffee look revolting. I tossed the still-steaming liquid into the sink. I lay down on the couch, and I soon fell asleep.

-timeskip: 1 week-

Jordan P.O.V:

"Has anyone heard from Mitch lately?" I asked. I was in a Skype call with Adam, Ty, Preston and Quentin.

"No.. he hasn't posted any videos, no tweets, nothing." Replied Adam.

"I've tried calling him, but he won't pick up." Added Quentin.

"Jordan, you're closest to Mitch. Can you go check on him?" Asked Preston.

"Sure. I'll go now." I nodded, ending the call. I drove with surprising speed to Mitch's house, and knocked on the door rapidly. No answer. I knocked again. And again. His car was here.. I sighed. I looked around, then reached under a slightly risen piece of siding on the house and pulled out the spare key hidden there.

"Mitch?" I called. My voice echoed loudly. I walked through the house, calling his name. I walked into the living room, where I finally found him on the couch, sleeping.

"Mitch!" I sighed in relief as I walked towards him. I reached toward him to wake him, but stopped short. Did he look thinner? Paler? Definitely different than he was a week ago. I shook him, waking him slowly.

"Hm?" He mumbled, eyes closed.

"Mitch, wake up. It's me, Jordan." I waited as he sat up, opening his eyes. They were dull, lacking any life. His lips were pale and cracked as he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He croaked. His voice was dry, as if a drop of liquid hadn't touched his mouth in ages.

"What happened to you?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"What do you mean?" He stood. Definitely thinner.

"I mean.. you look unhealthy, Mitch." I tilted my head in concern.

"I'm fine, really." He assured.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

"This morning." He replied.

"You're lying, I can tell." I insisted.

"A week ago." He admitted after a long pause. I gasped.

"Mitch, you have to eat!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. I made him a small bowl of oatmeal and set it in front of him with a glass of water.

"Eat." I commanded, handing him a spoon. He looked at the food with first distaste, then confusion, like he'd forgotten how. Then, he slowly took a small spoonful of the mash and put it in his mouth, swallowing painfully slowly.

"Now drink. One sip at a time." I knew how to recover a malnourished, dehydrated person, thanks to survival books. He sipped once, then twice. I continued to instruct his eating and drinking, finally satisfied as he finished his last spoonful and sip. I smiled as I watched more life come into his eyes and color return to his face with every mouthful.

"What's going on?" I finally asked.

"It should be me, fighting those zombies, not him." He replied.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because those zombies may damn well be the same ones from my village!" I jumped in surprise at his loud tone and slammed his hand down on the table.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. He repeated his earlier calculations to me.

"It may be possible, but unlikely. How many villages do you remember between yours and Spawn City?" I asked.

"Not many." He said.

"Well, you know that zombies lose interest quickly and scatter, right?" I remembered in high school, when they taught us about the undead.

"I guess you're right. I suppose my idea was kinda silly." He looked down.

"Don't think that. Some of the zombies could be the same, but I severely doubt they're all the same." I protested.

"I'm just gonna try and get it out of my head. I need to go make a vlog and let my fans know what's going on." He got up, put I pulled him back down.

"Not until you look healthy again." I insisted.

"I'm sure I look fine." Had he not looked in a mirror for a whole week? I got up and pulled him by his arm to the bathroom, and pushed him in front of the full length mirror on the door. His jaw went slack as he took in his image. He reached out and touched the mirror, and recoiled in shock as he realized that it was real. He flexed his thin arms and twisted to see all angles. Then he stared into his eyes, and finally looked down, tears streaming down his cheeks as he made small whimpers of guilt and sadness.

"I hadn't realized how bad I had gotten.." He whispered.

"Mitch, will you come stay with me until Jerome comes back?" I asked. I wanted to watch over him, make sure he didn't do this again.

"What? No.." He looked slightly annoyed.

"Let me rephrase that. Mitch, I need you to stay with me." I made my voice firm, dominant. He seemed to shrink back.

"O-ok. I'll get my stuff.." He mumbled, brushing past me and towards the bedroom the he and Jerome shared. A few minutes later, he came back pulling a small suitcase, but he seemed to be struggling. It wasn't much of a surprise, because of his health. I took the suitcase from him and we headed to my car. We drove in silence to my house. He said nothing as I waited on my couch while he settled into the guest room. Finally, he came and sat on the couch with me.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you and keep you company until Jerome's back." I assured him, smiling. He didn't say anything. Instead, he responded by leaning in and kissing me full on the mouth.

A/N:  
*evil laugh* have ALL the cliffhangers! How will Jordan react to Mitch kissing him? Why did Mitch kiss him in the first place? What's Jerome up to during all this? Find out in the next chapter!  
ShipFicsRus 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so sorry that I haven't been updating. My writer's block is very extended right now, but I'll be uploading this, and a TBWTGD chapter later tonight.

By the way.. Jordan in this story is Captain Sparklez. I didn't even think about Perpetual Jordan.

=Mature Content Warning: Adult themes=

Jordan P.O.V:

I sat there, completely stunned, as Mitch continued to kiss me. Tears edged my eyes, filled with anger, sadness, and guilt. I was angry because he was betraying Jerome's love and trust, sad because I wasn't sure if he really meant something, and because I knew Jerome had him, guilty because deep inside, I was overjoyed as Mitch kissed me. I'd been attracted to him since I met him. And now that he was with Jerome, I became his best friend. We spent more time together.. the time that he wasn't with Jerome. I knew that Mitch would need me as soon as Jerome had left, but I never expected this. Jerome was also one of my better friends of the group, and kissing his boyfriend just felt so wrong. I couldn't hurt Jerome, even if I was in a situation where I could fulfill my innermost fantasies with Mitch. I sighed, knowing very well that I'd regret it, and pushed him off me gently. He sat back on his knees, and I watched as the emotions scrolled along his eyes. Confusion, sadness, rejection, then it began again.

"Mitch, why'd you kiss me?" I asked with a light groan.

"I thought that it was what you wanted..." He replied, cocking his head in confusion.

"That's the problem. It was exactly what I wanted, but it's wrong. You're with Jerome. I can't kiss you." I closed my eyes, but I knew that kissing wasn't Mitch's limits.

"Jordan, why do you think that I rarely sleep at someone else's house?" He asked suddenly.

"Because you like sleeping in the same bed as Jerome?" I guessed.

"No - well, yes, but it's not just that." He replied. "Let me tell you a secret." He said, motioning for me to lean in. I did so, slightly, and waited.

"Jerome and I do more than sleep in that bed." He grinned.

"Every," He began, placing his hands on my shoulders, getting closer every word he said.

"Single," he was inches from my face.

"Night." He concluded. His forehead was against mine, and I could feel his breath on my lips. I gulped, blushing.

"And that's because I need it. Every single night." He looked at me through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm a high maintenance boyfriend. And Jerome's willing to give me what I need, even if he's too tired to help me much." He grinned.

"He knows what I need. And I know that he's wondering the same thing. How will I cope with my problems every night?" He leaned me back on the couch, straddling my hips.

"My answer rests on your lips, my friend, in the form of a 'yes'." He ground himself against my lower regions, and I bit my lip to keep in the moan that struggled to win it's way out of my mouth. Mitch leaned in and began to kiss my neck, suckling and the top of my neck, just under my jaw. This was wrong, so wrong, but I'd never felt such a burning desire in my life. I panted quietly and he kept kissing at all of my sweet spots.

"So, what do you say?" He murmured, tracing his tongue along the edge of my collarbone. I shuddered in delight.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, to my regret, but as I watched his eyes light up as I agreed, I felt a little better because I was making him happy.

"What do you want?" I asked, not sure where to start. I wasn't sure what he liked and disliked, when it came to sex.

"Well, the only time I get to be the dominant one is when Jerome's tired." He mused, thinking.

"So you want to be the dominant, I take it?" I asked.

"Could I?" He asked eagerly, eyes wide, grinning with glee. I nodded. He clapped a few times happily before he got to work. He took off his jeans, letting them fall to reveal a rather large bulge in his boxers. My heart raced in anticipation as he slowly took of his shirt and boxers, and stood presenting himself in his full glory. I gaped openly at his length. He laughed.

"You like?" He asked, returning to his position on my hips.

"Gah.." Was all I could say. I was speechless. He chuckled, kissed me once and shifted up until he was sitting on my chest.

"Suck." He ordered. I obliged and took his erection into my mouth, working the head with my tongue and inching down to the base. He moaned, clearly enjoying it. He began to buck his hips, pushing more of his length into my mouth. I could tell he was close. I continue to work feverishly, wanting to please him. Finally, he came, spurting a rather large load into my mouth. I swallowed it all, enjoying the salty taste. He pulled himself back, returning to my hips and panting.

"I guess... it wouldn't be fair if... I didn't let you... have some fun too." He panted. He flipped over, presenting himself to me. I gulped and got up, quickly getting out of my clothes and knelt behind him.

"I like it rough. Go in dry." He grinned at me. I nodded, pressing myself against his entrance. I sighed as I went in. Apparently my pace wasn't enough for Mitch. He abruptly shoved himself back onto my shaft, burying my entire member inside of him. I gasped in unison with him as I hit his prostate.

"I told you I liked it rough." He gasped.

"Sorry, I thought I'd hurt you, going in dry like that.." I mumbled, starting to work myself in and out.

"Oh please. Jerome's been in there so many times that you both could go in and it wouldn't hurt. The guy's wrecked me more than once. This is a walk in the park compared to him." He laughed. I suddenly felt the need to be better. To outdo Jerome, in bed at least. I thrusted harder into him, my hips moving at a seemingly impossible rate, eliciting many gasps and moans to reward me. He suddenly came, and he began to convulse around my member, which sent me over the edge. I came into him, filling so much that it began to leak out of him. I pulled out, and Mitch collapsed, panting. Even though my legs were weak, I picked him up and carried him to my bedroom, which was closer than the guest room. I lay him down, and crawled into bed next to him.

"Wow.." He mumbled sleepily. "That was great." He finished.

"I try my best." I replied, kissing his cheek before falling asleep with him in my arms.

-the next morning-

When I awoke, I smiled down at the still sleeping boy in my arms. I yawned, stretching slightly, when I felt him shift beneath me. I looked at him again, and was greeted by confused brown eyes. He looked around, then at me, then at our nude bodies, still pressed close together. Tears sprang to his eyes as he quickly moved away from me.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I can't believe that we actually did that!" He cried, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It wasn't like you were drinking or anything, you asked me." I said.

"Yeah, I asked you! While I knew fully that I was with Jerome. There's no excuse for what I did! I have to tell him, and hope that he doesn't leave me because of this." He sounded angry through his crying.

"So write him a letter. We can pretend this never happened." I suggested.

"I'll do more than just write him a letter." Mitch mumbled, rushing off to get dressed.

I dressed hurriedly, but I wasn't fast enough, because when I went to the living room, I looked out the window and saw Mitch. In my car, backing out of the driveway and speeding off.

Mitch P.O.V:

I drove well over the speed limit for about an hour before the army base appeared at the horizon. I had to tell Jerome in person. And I had a plan. I stopped at the security guards, getting out of the car and slamming to door.

"Who are you?" Asked the guard as I approached him.

"New recruit, Mitchell Hughes." I replied. The guard looked at a clipboard.

"You're early. You weren't scheduled for recruitment until next month." He replied, confused. My eyes widened. So I was to be recruited anyway?

"I wanted to serve earlier, if that's alright." I finally said.

"I suppose. Would've been helpful if you showed up during the last recruitment, because you'll probably be behind in the drills. Step through the metal detector, and remove any body jewelry and electronics such as cell phones and iPods." He ordered. I took out my cell phone and Jordan's car keys, handing them to another guard and passing through the detector without a problem.

"I'm going to have to keep these until you're discharged." He gestured to my phone and the keys. I shrugged. I wouldn't be needing my phone.  
I was escorted to the office, where I was given some clothing, and instructed on rules and such. Finally, I was let go to my room, where my schedule card would be waiting. I wandered the hallways until I found my dorm, and as promised, my schedule was laying on my bed. I changed into the standard military suit provided, and looked at my schedule. I had lunch in about 10 minutes. I sat down and took in the moment. I was in the army, with Jerome, preparing to fight a zombie siege. It seemed like my worst nightmare had come to life. I had to protect Jerome, even if it cost me my life.

Before I knew it, an ominous bell tolled to signal that your were supposed to go to your next activity. I got up and left my dorm, heading towards the cafeteria, following signs on the steel walls. I noticed a few others along the way. Each person I saw had a lifeless look to their eyes. They looked straight ahead, didn't converse with each other. They looked grim, as if they had just lost a loved one. I followed in suit with them, received my gray-sh mush that was supposedly food, and sat down at a table with the label 'new recruits'. I poked the food distastefully. It had the consistancy of gelatin. I pushed it away with a grimace, accidentally bumping the tray of the person across from me.

"Hey, watch it." Warned a voice I knew all too well. I looked up slowly, and before my eyes was Jerome. He was looking down at his own food. He didn't seem to notice who he was talking to.

"I'll be more careful next time." I said, watching as his head snapped up at my voice.

"Mitch!" He hissed. He motioned for me to follow him as he got up. I followed him up to a guard.

"Recruits Jerome and Mitch requesting washroom access." He told the guard. In turn, he was handed two cards.

I walked with him, and when we were a safe distance away, he grabbed my hand.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, I'm here early, actually." I replied.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I was supposed to be here next month anyway." I explained. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"They were going to recruit you?" He whispered. I nodded.

"But there's another reason." I began. "And I need you to listen to me, until I'm done explaining this." I waited until he nodded.

"I.. I cheated on you. And I'm so sorry. It was that stupid thing that happens every night. After you left, I felt depressed because Jordan told me where you went, and I felt bad because I felt like you we're fighting my own battles for me after I convinced myself that this siege you were going to fight was the same one from my childhood that killed my friends and family. So Jordan found me a week later. I hadn't eaten or drank anything for a week, and he was worried about me so he told me to come stay with him until you came back. I tried to say no, but he sounded different when he insisted I came with him, so I did. And.. well, my problems overtook me and I asked him for sex, and he agreed after I bugged him about it. This morning, when I woke up, I immediately felt really bad, and I wanted to come here and tell you personally that I am so, so sorry. And I was hoping that you'd forgive me." I finished, tears welling up in my eyes. Jerome was silent until we were in the bathroom. He locked the door. This was the one place in the base that didn't have security cameras. He pushed me against the wall.

"Do you think I'd really be mad at you for this? I know you have a hard time dealing with your sexual drives. I didn't expect you to just wait it out until I got back. But I knew that I'd be the one getting destroyed when I got back." He chuckled.

"At least the person you did it with was someone we knew, and obviously he cares about you." He said, tracing my jaw with his finger. I nodded.

"But I'm afraid that once we get out of this, you won't be able to walk for a while after I make you mine again." He grinned at me.

"I'm actually looking forward to that." I said, running my fingers up and down his back. He shivered.

"How do you think you'll hold up for the next few months?" He asked me. I knew that he meant sex.

"I might not." I admitted. A few months of sexual deprivation might not be possible.

"Maybe we can convince then to room us. You know, under the excuse that Team Crafted members need to room." He pulled my waist close, connecting our hips.

"We might be famous, but that might not work." I replied.

"We'll just see about that..." He pressed his lips to mine again, before we went back to the cafeteria.

A/N:  
So Jerome's fine with the whole incident. Pretty cool guy. Understanding. ShipFicsRus 


	4. Chapter 4

=Feels warning=

=Mature Content Warning=

-later that night-

I lay in my dorm, staring at the ceiling and trying to fall asleep, with no luck. I just couldn't sleep. Not with knowing where I was, and without Jerome. I knew that there wouldn't be many nights here that I would sleep.

Sometimes I think that maybe if I just didn't feel anything, no emotions at all, that I could be a better person. That way, I wouldn't let things distract me so easily. But then I think about Jerome... and this energy just radiates through my body, straight from my heart. I feel it in my veins, and my mind just shuts off for a moment before that feeling passes. It's an exhilarating feeling that I get more often when I'm actually with him. It's not unpleasant. In fact, I look forward to feeling it.

But it distracts me. I could be doing anything, whether it's simply reading something, or sword fighting. It's dangerous, but I guess that's why I like it.

Maybe... just for the next few months... I'll try to not feel it, or anything really. I know that if I'm training for a zombie siege, all these memories will come back. It'll be better for me, and the people around me.

-the next morning-

I woke up to the bell tolling, telling us to get up. I dressed quickly and waited patiently for the next bell, signaling breakfast. I wanted to try and see if it was actually possible for me to shut out my feelings, and Jerome was the perfect test. If I could ignore my feelings for Jerome, then I could definitely ignore other feelings too. After a while, the bell rang, and I walked quickly to the cafeteria.

I kept a solemn expression as I walked in, and when I saw Jerome, I looked into his eyes. My heart throbbed and I struggled against my own self before finally overcoming it, and my heart shrank back, withdrawing it's feelings and staying hidden.

Jerome P.O.V:

I finally found Mitch the next day, but what I saw wasn't what I expected. He stared at me, and a slightly pained look crossed his face momentarily before his eyes turned blank and his expression looked like everyone else's. Lost, blank, solemn. Usually, when Mitch looked at me, his eyes lit up, and a smile spread across his face like wildfire. Something was up, and I needed to find out now. I waited at the table for him, and when he sat across from me, he barely noticed me.

"Mitch, is something wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me slowly.

"No. Nothing is wrong." His voice was eerily monotone.

"Something's wrong Mitch, I can tell." I insisted gently.

"I said nothing's wrong! Now I need you to stop talking before.. before I.." He suddenly got up, tears streaking down his face as he turned and ran out the door. The whole table, including me, looked at the door, our mouths hanging open.

"Dude, what'd you do to him?" The recruit beside me asked.

"I don't even know.." I whispered.

Mitch P.O.V:

I ran from the room, feeling numerous eyes watch me as I fled. Just by simply talking to me, Jerome broke through the barrier that I somehow was able to put up. If this was the best I could do, who knows how long I'd last on the battle field. Would I run, like I had when I was a child? Like I had just now? I locked myself in the bathroom, the same one from yesterday, sinking to the ground with my back against the door. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried. Shortly after I had came into the bathroom, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Mitch? Are you in there?" Jerome called gently.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Mitch, let me in. Please?" He pleaded.

"Why should I?" I asked. Why should I let in someone who was just going to make me feel any more?

"Because we need to talk. Now let me in." He demanded. I sighed and unlocked the door. Jerome took one look at my swollen red eyes and hurt expression before he pulled me into his warm embrace.

"What's going on?" He asked softly.

"I thought that if I felt nothing for anything or anyone, that I wouldn't get distracted from fighting." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I hear your voice.. look at you... my mind shuts off, and you're all I see, hear, think about." I began. I saw him smile. "But that can be dangerous." I continued. His smile faded. "If it happened while I was fighting.. I could lose focus on the enemy. It's like asking a blind person to watch for the enemy. It would lead to nothing but disaster." He looked concerned.

"So you'd basically be left defenseless on the field?" He asked me. I nodded. "It was a mistake for them to recruit you." He muttered.

"No, it was a mistake for them to recruit you. I couldn't take it if I knew you were dead." I turned my gaze to the floor.

"Do you think I would?"

"You'd find a way to move on." I mumbled.

"Never. I'd never get over you." He kissed me gently.

"And neither would I." I replied, kissing him back. The rest of the day was uneventful. We did basic drills, worked out a bit, and then left to our own after dinner. I sat in my dorm for a while, and soon fell fast asleep.

-midnight-

My peaceful slumber was shattered by a wailing siren. I jerked out of bed and into the hallway.

"Attention recruits. Please report to the armory and collect your weapons. The siege advanced at a rapid pace and is now approaching the cities." Announced a voice. My breathing became as rapid as my heart beat as I ran for the armory. I was equipped with my protection, and handed an iron sword as well as a knife.

"Mitch!" Jerome's voice echoed over the alarms from across the room. I rushed into his arms, crying.

"It's gonna be ok." He hugged me tightly.

"Stay safe Jerome." I looked up into his eyes and took in his tearful gaze. He leaned in and crushed his lips against mine, holding me for what seemed like an eternity. Was this going to be the last time I saw Jerome? I kissed him back, holding him tighter than before, before we were interrupted by the P.A.

"All recruits report out to the field and prepare to battle." I broke away from him and looked into his eyes once more.

"I love you, Mitch." He whispered.

"I love you too, Jerome." He grabbed my hand and we moved out.

I could hear the zombies before I could see them. They aren't quiet creatures. Starved moaning echoed eerily over the silent field. We were poised to attack, waiting for the first figure to appear on the horizon. My heart pounded feverishly in my ears as I anxiously waited. And when the first zombie came into view, we charged.

I pushed ahead of the group. I was determined to kill the first zombie. I had to, for my family. The others urged me on, screaming words of encouragement as they watched me collect speed. I now led the group.

As I approached the zombie, I drew my sword, and as the head came off, I felt victorious. I didn't know how many zombies I killed. I soon found myself stepping on the bodies that littered the ground, creating a carpet of rotting flesh, yet the monsters still relentlessly flowed over the horizon.

I felt fatigue begin to settle into my body, and finally, I allowed myself to rest. I hadn't seen Jerome the entire time. I didn't know if he was even alive. But I kept hope that he was.

I walked slowly, retreating to the back of the group, edging our numbers. My legs began to drag, and I panted heavily. Then I saw him. Jerome, who was resting as well. His armor was stained red, and he was doubled over in exhaustion. He smiled weakly at me. I returned it, and started towards him, until I tripped.

No, I didn't trip. Something grabbed my leg. I glanced down at my leg, and screamed as the zombie bit into my leg. How had it survived? I kicked it with my free leg, but only did more damage to my leg. The zombie tore a chunk of my flesh out of my leg, and I shakily grabbed my knife and drove it into it's head, silencing the beast forever. I cried in pain and inspected my mutilated leg. I bit my lip in agony, tasting my own blood. This was the end. I jumped in fear as a hand clasped my shoulder, but Jerome's voice soothed my fears.

"Mitch!" He cried, cradling my upper body in his arms. His voice sounded foggy and distant, and my head swam.

"Jerome.." I mumbled. My eyes began to close.

"No, Mitch, please! Stay with me! You aren't dying!" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry.." I muttered as my eyes slid closed. I found peace in the darkness, and soon, my life slipped away from the pain, and I was gone.

Jerome P.O.V:

Exhausted, I dropped back, hanging behind the others. I panted heavily as my heart raced. This armor wasn't the lightest, and neither was this axe. I dropped it with a thud. I looked up to inspect the area, making sure nothing was going to attack me, when I saw Mitch.

I smiled, happy to know that he was alive. He looked just as exhausted as I was, and he began to make his way towards me when he tripped. I winced as he hit the ground, but thought nothing of it until he screamed. Panic coursed through me as I stumbled towards him. He was looking at his leg and struggling, and I saw the zombie that held him. It sank it's teeth into his leg, and I shot forward faster than before. Mitch screamed in agony as he drew his knife and stabbed the zombie in the head, finally ending it. His cried and clutched his leg.

"Mitch!" I cried out, taking him into my arms.

"Jerome.." He mumbled. He sounded far away. I realized what was happening.

"No, Mitch, please! Stay with me! You aren't dying!" I sobbed into his neck.

"I'm sorry.." He said, and closed his eyes. I couldn't say anything. I was crying too hard for my voice to work correctly. A last breath rattled out of his throat before his breathing ceased. He was gone. Mitch was gone, and I'd never see him again.

I kissed his pale lips once, before laying him on the ground. I cried openly, and screamed in rage as if it could help. Nearby recruits looked back at me, and when they saw Mitch, they stopped short before returning to the battle. The zombies by now began to thin.

It wouldn't be long before the siege was over. I couldn't find the strength to go and help finish the battle. I collapsed next to Mitch, laying my head on his chest, hoping to find warmth, but instead found cool stillness. I closed my eyes, fresh tears burning them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I murmured. "I'd give anything just to have you back." I continued. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"But.." I sat up. "I'll see you soon." I plucked Mitch's knife from the zombie's head.

I stripped my chest plate and held the knife level to my heart. I barely noticed the recruits that watched speechlessly from a distance. I took a deep breath, and pushed, plunging the knife deep into my chest. A smile crept onto my face as I felt the life drain from me faster than the blood from the wound.

"See you soon." I mumbled as I fell back, inches from Mitch's body. I grabbed his hand, before everything went black.

** A/N: Several breaks were necessary because I cried while I wrote this last chapter. Sorry it's a sad ending, but I never put sad endings in my fic, so why not. Maybe 'New Beginnings' wasn't the right title. Maybe.. 'Final Moments' would be more appropriate... Yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. **

**ShipFicsRus**


	5. Just a little note

I'd just like to say that YES. This is the end on the fic. They both died.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your feedback is much appreciated! ^o^

Also, I do not do OC shippings! Not anymore, at least :/

ShipFicsRus


End file.
